To Remember
by mifuyu
Summary: YamaGoku 8059 Look at this, and keep it by your side, to remember all the happy memories that we have together... To remember me. To remember us.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo…

A/N: Sequel to "April Fools, Hayato" but you don't have to read that one to figure this one out; all you need to know is that Yamamoto died XP This is the second to the Trilogy.

Warning: YamaGoku (8059), Character death

Summary: 8059 Look at this, and keep it by your side, to remember all the happy memories that we have together... To remember me. To remember us.

'xxx' scene change

'-x-' flashback

To Remember

In Vongola there are seven divisions, each one in charge of something different. These seven divisions are the Sky, Mist, Cloud, Thunder, Sun, Storm, and finally, Rain. In the time that the subordinates in the different divisions stayed in the Family, they had grown to love the Guardian that they were placed under. Each and every one had decided that they will help their Guardian if there were any trouble, to protect them from harm; but the most important decision they had made, was to keep their beloved Guardian, alive.

They had decided and promised that they will protect, kill, and do anything just to keep their Guardian alive.

But they failed.

A Guardian had died. The Guardian of Rain. The person who was there, always, when there was trouble; the person who was always there for the other; the person who had made the other happy; the person who had promised the other that they will always be together.

The Guardian of Rain – the person who had left the other forever; the person who will not return.

The person who had broken his promise to the other.

_"We will always stay together."_

He, had broken his promise.

He, had promised to stay with the other.

He, had stayed behind while everybody else was forced to continue forward.

He, the Guardian of Rain, had broken his promise to the other, Guardian of Storm, and left, never to return.

He, had left physically, but still remained in peoples' hearts. Except for one. The Guardian of Storm has no heart.

Why?

The Guardian of Storm has no heart, because the Guardian of Rain had taken it with him when he had left, forever.

xxx

In the eyes of a stranger, this homecoming of one of the Guardians of Vongola isn't exaggerated. In fact, that would be what he would have expected, coming from one of the biggest Mafias in Italy. He would see a man with a pissed off look on his face going back to the Headquarters after a mission for the Mafia family.

But to the ones who knew where the man had went, knew the real truth.

The Storm Guardian had just come back from visiting the grave of his deceased lover. And they were scared… scared that Storm would never come back, caught in his sorrow of his lost love.

Everyone was silent. Storm passed by the subordinates and stood in front of the Boss of the Family.

"Welcome back, Gokudera-kun."

"Jyudaime, I'm back."

"Do you want to go straight to the meeting or take a rest first?"

"Sorry, Jyudaime, but I think I'll take the rest first." Storm smiled apologetically at his Boss.

Sky smiled at Storm and placed his hand on Storm's shoulder, gently squeezing it to tell him that he was happy Storm has returned.

"It's okay. I'll reschedule the meeting until later today, then. I'll have someone wake you up when it's almost time."

"Thank you."

xxx

Gokudera inattentively walked in the hallways of the Vongola Headquarters. He finally stopped when he reached a room. He snapped out of his daze and stared at the door.

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door to go in.

Nothing changed in the room since that day when He never came back; the desk off to one side, bed on the other, and clothes strewn all across the room. Gokudera smiled as he remembered the times when he had always yelled at Him to clean up his mess.

_"What the-! Takeshi! I just cleaned this room the day before yesterday!" _

_"Sorry Hayato!" " _

_"Clean this up, yakyubaka! I don't understand how you can live in a dump like this!" _

_"But I think it's perfectly fine…" _

_"Ugh! You're cleaning this up, Yamamoto Takeshi!"_

_"Eh? But can't I leave this to the maids?" _

_"So are you saying that I'm your maid?!" _

In the end Gokudera got sidetracked by other…things, and so the mess was left there until the next day, and the whole conversation would be repeated.

Something caught his eye; something that was given to him by Him, a long time ago. Something that carried a very powerful memory. It was probably the best memory he had with Him, amongst other things. It was the happiest memory. But it was also the saddest one.

Because that was the last time he had ever saw him again, alive. The next and last time he saw Him, He was cold and lifeless.

"You promised…"

_"This will remember you of me, won't it?"_

-x-

"Ne, Hayato…"

"Hm?" When Yamamoto didn't continue with his sentence, Gokudera turned around in the bed to face his lover. Yamamoto sat up slowly and swallowed, the tightness in his throat making things much worse than they should be. Gokudera frowned at him, as this was not his normal behavior. "What happened?" He too, sat up on the bed, wincing slightly as his fingers brushed against his bruised hip.

"Hayato… do you remember how long we dated?"

"…almost 10 years. Why?" Yamamoto turned around to look at Gokudera. Upon seeing his expression, his heart felt like it had stopped. _Are… Are we breaking up?_

Yamamoto cupped Gokudera's face, his fingers gently brushing against his cheek. He leaned forward and gave him a light kiss and moved back. His fingers found their way to the back of Gokudera's head, feeling the touch of Gokudera's soft hair against his skin.

_Oh God… please don't tell me… this is it…_

"Ne, Hayato, do you love me?" Yamamoto stared into his eyes, searching desperately for the answer that he wanted to hear. Gokudera looked back deep into his eyes.

It's embarrassing to say, but, to save their relationship…

"Yes."

Yamamoto stayed silent, searching with his eyes for any lies. They stayed like that, staring intently at each other. All of a sudden, Yamamoto leaned forward and captured Gokudera's lips.

The sudden contact caused Gokudera to gasp in surprise and Yamamoto took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Gokudera's shyly touched Yamamoto's; their hands wandering on each other's body.

Yamamoto pulled him closer to his body, wanting to touch him as much as he could. He pushed Gokudera down onto the bed without stopping their kiss.

Yamamoto trailed light kisses along Gokudera's jaw down to his neck. He sucked on it, creating a small red mark and then traveled back up to his mouth. Gokudera moaned into the kiss, and arched his back as he felt the soft feathery touches on his body.

He let go and slowly lifted himself back up. A thin silver trail rolled down Gokudera's cheek and Yamamoto leaned down and licked it away.

The two stayed in their position, one on top of the other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Ha?" Yamamoto smiled at the man underneath him.

"Will you marry me?" The man remained silent and Yamamoto looked at him questionably. "Didn't you just say that you love me, Hayato?"

"Ha…? What… let me get this straight… what you did… for the past 10 minutes… was just to ask me, if I want to marry you?" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully and nodded. Gokudera closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself down. _Take a deep breath..._ _Breath in, breath out... breath in... Screw it!_

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!!"

"Wahh!! Hayato!"

"GO TO HELL!"

-x-

Gokudera picked up the object and put it on his palm. He clutched it painfully in his hand, closing his eyes as the sting behind them grew agonizing.

After minutes of pondering to himself, he took off all his accessories on his hands except for the Vongola ring on his right hand. He tried his best to control his shaking as the object slid around his finger perfectly.

He stared at his hand, which seemed to be "naked" as his normal accessories were gone with only one left. He brought his hand up and kissed it, whispering to it and to himself,

"I love you."

He raised his finger towards the window, underneath the sunlight. The silver band on his finger shined brightly…

-x-

"I picked one that I think fits you a lot…"

"Takeshi… it's… beautiful."

"I'll formally propose to you when I get back from my mission. And then you'll be mine, forever.

Hold onto this for me, will you, Hayato? It's a gift for you. This will remind you of me, won't it? Because I know how much you really miss me when I'm gone on long missions…"

"Takeshi!"

_From T to H_

_No matter where I am, I will always love you._

The End

Phew. I'm finally finished! XD Took me a bit more than a month to finish this …lll But anyways, this is the 2nd to the Death Trilogy XD of 8059 wahahaha…. Anyways, apologize for the bad grammer and everything… Tell me what you think! XD


End file.
